


A Break

by Softtyrell



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, needs a hug, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: Charlie needs a break and Mac needs to cry.





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I finished all 12 seasons in 2 weeks and I am is proud of Mac and everyone. I just want to give my dude Charlie a break

  God knows how much Charlie wants to die or at the very least have a break. After Dennis left, the gang have been making even more bullshit scams trying not to think that much about the hole that was missing. Today was a day where Charlie was so close to huffing some spray paint cans and going to sleep instead of helping theses assholes but everyone has been so whiney lately he is too afraid to leave them alone for a while. Only 30 minutes left and he can crash at Mac's apartment. Ever since he had the mistake of banging the waitress, she has been staying at his apartment and acting crazy. She's a pain in the ass. He feels bad for wasting 10 years on her only to find out that he doesn't truly love her. After having sex with her he felt empty like he did with most people he has had sex with. 

   "Charlie, come on man you have been sitting standing there for 20 minutes just looking all kinds of sad." Charlie was brought back to his shitty reality. At least he was away for his shitty thoughts. Mac was giving him a worried look. "I'm good dude, just thinking 'bout stuff. Isn't it time to close up now? Come on lets go so we can watch Lethal Weapon." "Are you sure?" Charlie gave a small hum and cleaned up a bit and closed up.

 At the apartment Charlie ate some stale chips and brushed his teeth upon Mac's crazy list of demands his he was going to be staying at his place. He got his sleep shirt on and was ready to sleep. He and Mac have been sharing a bed on the account of Charlie's inability to sleep alone now and Mac making Dennis' old room into a sex dungeon. Charlie made his way into their room but stopped when Mac yelled "I thought we were going to watch Lethal?" Charlie honestly really didn't to watch it, he just said that so Mac can stop asking questions. Charlie hung his head and groaned. "Hey Mac, dude listen. I am having a crappy and tiring day so I am just going to lay my head down and rest okay." He looked at Mac, who by the way looked like a kicked puppy but quickly turned to anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TIRED ALL YOU DID WAS HUFF SOMETHING AND HID FROM THE WAITRESS! CHARLIE YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON TO BE TIRED!" Charlie was taken back he always knew that the rest of the gang had no clue of half of the shit he did from them at the bar but it still fucking hurt when they said that shit to him, especially Mac. 

"FINE FUCK MAN! I'LL JUST GO SLEEP ON A GODDAMN BENCH IN A PARK. SORRY FOR NOT WANTING TO WATCH A MOIVE WE HAVE SEEN A BILLION TIMES!" Charlie was so done with Mac's whiney, needy, annoying attitude. Charlie went to the door and walked out. He heard some pleas from Mac but he ignored them and went on. 

At the park Charlie honestly regretted walking out with a sweater or anything. At least I'll finally die Charlie thought. He heard a noise and looked up. There was Mac with a big blanket and some cheese. "Hey look I am sorry I don't know what happened today or anything but sorry for yelling at you and everything it was stupid. It's just ever since Dennis left I have had this annoying voice saying he left because I came out or something. I feel bad and everything its stupid I know. I get frustrated with myself and I lost it when you kinda of blew me off. I thought you were going to leave me just like he did, but I made it worse. I'm sorry dude."

Mac sat next to him and wrapped half of the blanket on his side. Charlie was surprised he didn't think Mac would look for him much less apologies and open up. Charlie really thought about what Mac said and was kind of hurt. How can he think Charlie would leave him. If anything it should be the other way around. He should worry if Mac packs up his things and goes after Dennis just like high school. He look at Mac looked like he was going to cry. Fuck, all Charlie ever wanted was just to rest. "Look man what you did was shitty and stuff. And you're a dumbass for thinking I would leave you like nothing. Look man I love you and I would never leave you like  _he_ did okay so can we just go back to the apartment and sleep?" Mac looked surprised and Charlie thought he was about to get yelled that but Mac quickly gave a chaste kiss to his lips. Charlie kissed him back a little to rough. Mac chuckled and brought his hands to Charlie's face and cupped his cheeks and kissed him again but harder. They started to make out at one point Charlie got up on Mac's lap. They pulled away until Mac couldn't breathe anymore. They were still and the only sounds they could hear were them panting a bit. "oh!" Charlie smiled. This was nice. Charlie awkwardly got off and smiled. He looked at Mac with just a soft look that Mac could feel his heart melt a bit. He cough awkwardly and said  "Yeah. Lets go back to our apartment now." Charlie got up and made a gesture to say "lead the way." He couldn't stop smiling and didn't comment the "our apartment". "Yeah being sleep deprived was worth his mess." Charlie thought as he walked side by side with Mac.


End file.
